


Old Toy, New Games

by THlover94



Series: Slave To Love [17]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: Alone, F/M, Fingering, Fliming, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Skype, Skype Sex, Vibrator, away, fingering herself, home coming, husband, new games, old sex Toy, suprise, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THlover94/pseuds/THlover94
Summary: Tom is away filming and Rebecca misses him. Tom comes up with an idea using one of their toys.





	Old Toy, New Games

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I would love to see some feedback!

 

"Skype tonight?" Tom texted me.

"Yes!" I replied. Tom is away filming and hasn't been home for almost 2 months.

"Give me 10mins." He responds.

I hurry and get my laptop so I am ready for his call and within a couple of minutes, I hear the call come through.

"There you are love!" Tom says with a bright smile.

"Hello!" I say taking a sip of my coffee

"I've missed you. How's things?" He asks

I go on and tell him all the happenings with our families and Tom tells me all the things happening during his filming.

"2 weeks and I'll be home." He says

"I wish it was tomorrow. I hate sleeping alone." I sigh

"I know honey, I do have an idea though." He smiles and leans forward putting his thumb to his lip and gives me a wicked look.

"What is that idea?" I hesitate

"You remember that vibrator you bought a while ago." He says almost in a whisper

"Yes.... what do you want to do?" I bite my bottom lip.

"Well, I can control it from the app on my phone. why don't we play?" He pulls is phone out of his pocket.

"Sounds fun... Hold on for a moment." I pick up the laptop and carry it up the stairs to our bedroom. I set it down and pull my clothes off and slowly climb on the bed giving Tom a lovely show of my nakedness.

"You look stunning." He says licking his lips.

"Only for you!" I flash him a smile and lay down on the bed.

I pull the lube and vibe out from my nightstand.

"Tell me what to do. I want you to guide me." I say adjusting the screen so Tom had a full view of my lady parts.

"Finger yourself." He says and I can hear him undue his belt, and by that sound, I know exactly what he is going to do...

I take my fingers and start rubbing up and down my slit. After a few rubs, I insert one finger into my core.

"Fuck. That's it. Add another finger." He says his breath catches in his throat.

I add another finger, god I wish he was here....

"Remove your fingers and put them to your mouth." He growls.

I do as I'm told and suck my fingers.

"Good girl. Now take the vibrator and lube it up and fuck yourself with it." Tom breaths out I can tell he's touching himself.

I take the vibe add some lube and then slowly enter it inside of me.

"Ready?" He moans

"Yes! Yes!" I spread my legs wider

I feel the vibe turn on and I moan loud enough to ensure Tom can hear me. He turns the settings all the way up and then back down again. I begin to thrust faster the need to come is overwhelming.

"Slow it down love. I want this to last." He says roughly.

"I can't. I need.... to come...." I pant out as I keep fucking myself.

"You better slow it down or I swear when I get home I will beat your ass raw." He growls and turns the vibe off. It doesn't phase me and I still continue to thrust it fast inside me. I take my free hand and rub my clit.

"Fuck Tom! Please!" The need to come is intense almost painful, but for some reason I can't push myself over the edge.

"Fuck... Come baby. Do it for me. Me alone." I can tell Tom is on the verge too.

"I. Need. You.... Tom please!" I groan

Tom turns the vibrator back on and he teases me with all the different speeds and modes. finally after a few minutes, my body begins to shake and the world goes dark as I come screaming his name into the room.

"That's it. Agh. That's it. I'm com..." Tom gasps as he finishes himself off.

We both lie in our rooms completely spent. I sit up and grab the laptop and roll over to my side.

"Thank you my love. That was amazing. You are amazing." Tom says as he cleans himself off.

"You know, if I was there, I would clean that up for you." I giggle and lick my lips.

"I bet you would you freak!" He laughs.

"Two weeks? How am I going to last that long!" I grumble.

"I am sorry baby. It'll go fast, I know it will. I better get to bed I got an early day tomorrow." He sighs. I can tell he doesn't want to hang up.

"Call you tomorrow?" I ask

"Yes. I'll call on my lunch." He flashes his beautiful smile at me.

"Goodnight Thomas, I love you!" I blow him a kiss

"Goodnight my darling." He blows a kiss back and logs off.

I turn the computer off and roll over and hug Tom's pillow, his scent makes me smile. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

******

"Darling, wake up." I hear a voice and weight on the edge of the bed.

In my drowsy state, I manage to turn myself over, I am immediately startled at the sight of my husband sitting there in nothing but his boxer shorts. I sit up and fling myself on him and hug him tightly.

"Oh my god! You are home!" I cry into his neck not wanting to let go.

"We finished filming a bit early, so I thought, I would surprise you." He laughs.

"I can't.... how did we Skype tonight?" I sit up and he wipes tears away from my face.

"I was in a private conference room at the airport" he rubs my cheek.

"You are something else." I kiss him passionately and he moves just enough so we can lay on the bed skin to skin.

"It's so good to be home." He holds me tight against his chest and kisses my head.

"It's good to have you in my arms again. It's only been 2 months" I laugh and grip him tight.

"Well, the next time I leave, I promise you can come with me. Skype just doesn't do it for me." He laughs.

"You better promise and I have to agree too. I would much rather have your fingers deep inside me." I kiss his chest.  
"Darling, if I could I would leave my fingers here for you whenever I am away." He laughs some more.

"I would like that." I say drifting back off to sleep.

 

 


End file.
